Talk:Timeline/@comment-109.240.30.58-20160719080257/@comment-109.240.30.58-20160719183351
I'm not Polish, but if I understood everything correctly, the OP behind that link SMiki55 posted basically makes his/her case by claiming that Sapkowski made an error while citing Ciri's age during the skating contest. To me, the Saga's chronology works as it is. In this example, I'm going to use 1250 as Ciri's year of birth, because I feel it fits the best when combining the books' events to the dates given in the games. Of course, this works the same no matter which year you use - you just have to adjust accordingly. The Sword of Destiny short story happens in 1260. (Ciri's age: 10) Then the Slaughter of Cintra was in the spring of 1262. (Ciri's age: 12) Ciri spends the rest of that year wandering around Sodden until Geralt discovers her late in that year and takes her to Kaer Morhen late in the same year. Ciri spends roughly a year there under the tutelage of the Witchers until Triss arrives in autumn of 1263 - she does NOT arrive in the same year as Geralt and Ciri. (Ciri's age: 13) Then, after another winter, now in 1264, Geralt takes Ciri to Ellander to study under Yennefer. (Ciri's age: 14) Another year passes while Ciri studies under Yennefer. Now in 1265, Yennefer takes her to Aretuza and most of the events in the Saga happen during that same year - from Time of Contempt to The Tower of the Swallow. (Ciri's age: 15) Then we arrive to the next spring and 1266. The Battle of Brenna and the assault on Stygga castle take place. Ciri turns 16. Four and a half years pass. It's late 1270, and Geralt appears outside Kaer Morhen, kicking off the game trilogy. He spends the winter in Kaer Morhen recuperating, and then heads to Vizima after the Salamandra assault in spring 1271. Using 1250 as Ciri's year of birth, there are only two dates you have to disregard - one from Sapkowski and one from CDPR. For Sapkowski it is the 1245 from the Season of Storms - which does not work because of Dandelion's age given elsewhere. It's stated twice during the saga, first by Dijkstra in Blood of Elves and then by Geralt in the Tower of the Swallow that Dandy is less than 40. Even if we are to assume that he's only a shave under 40, as in 39 by the events of the Tower of the Swallow, then he was 24 the year Ciri was born, and he's known Geralt for some time by then already. So he must not be much older than 20 when the Edge of the World takes place. Of course, we have to keep in mind that in the medieval times many 20-year-olds were possibly already heads of sizable families and some were veterans of many bloody battles. So he's certainly old enough to be out in the world, adventuring on his own. But still, I feel that's pushing it a bit - especially since Geralt also states in the Tower of the Swallow that Dandelion only started his career as a poet when he was 19 years old. So he's certainly far from a world-famous minstrel when his and Geralt's first adventure takes place. In any case, if we say Dandelion is 39 in the Tower of the Swallow and we use 1250 as Ciri's year of birth, then Dandelion's year of birth would be 1226, and he would be 19 during the events of the Season of Storms - if it really were to take place in 1245. That's a tad young, obviously - and he really would be around 15-16 at the time of the adventure at the Edge of the World. I personally like to think that the Season of Storms takes place in 1249, not long before A Question of Price. (Note: If we are to regard the *books* alone, there is no date disrepancies, since Sapkowski does not mention any years besides this. The books' internal chronology stays intact just fine if you place Ciri's year of birth in, say, 1246. But then the first Witcher game obviously can't take place in 1270.) Apart from 1245, another date to disregard is CDPR is stating in the Witcher 2 that the Rivian Pogrom was in 1268. This is actually easy to shrug off, since it even violates all the rest of their *own* dates. I personally just pretend the Pogrom was in 1266. There. You start with 1250 as Ciri's year of birth, move the Season of Storms forward four years and place the year of the Battle of Brenna and the Pogrom in 1266 - and all the other dates fall into place, both in the books and in the games. Simple, no? (I won't be inserting these into the article above, though, since I'm aware this is still very much headcanon and I don't want to start any edit wars. Regardless, it's food for thought for y'all.) Though there is one last issue... this one also courtesy of CDPR. (You can probably tell I've given the Witcher timeline some thought - I saw a puzzle here, and I like puzzles.) Namely, how long did Geralt spend as a rider of the Hunt? The Witcher 2 states he joined in the Winter Solstice of 1270 - and if the Witcherverse's years are anywhere close to our years, then the solstice is in late December - in the year the first Witcher game supposedly takes place. So the only sensible explanation is that most of The Witcher 1 actually takes place in 1271, and Geralt was found wandering near Kaer Morhen mere days after his pact with Eredin. Then again, time in the Witcherverse is a little relative, especially when traveling between worlds - and even more so if Ciri is involved. So even if it was just a few days in the regular world, there's no telling how much time passed from his own perspective. So even that works. Kinda.